


You Could've Just Used Your Hands

by thatgayshipper



Category: Jack and Dean - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Dean's horny, and Jack has no problem helping him.





	You Could've Just Used Your Hands

Dean Dobbs is a very busy guy. He helps his friends with videos, makes videos for his own channel, and writes and films for his Fullscreen show with Jack, so it doesn't surprise him when he finds himself with a boner when trying to write a sketch with Jack: he hasn't had time to wank off in a while.

Jack, however, is surprised and can't keep his eyes off the tent in his friend's pants. He clears his throat and focuses his eyes on his laptop, but it's his tenth time attempting to do so, and Dean finally speaks up. "What?"

"Dude, you gotta do something about that." Jack replies.

"What- do you want me to jack off in your flat?" Dean says snarkily.

Jack tilts his head to the side for a moment, thinking, the look on his face saying it wouldn't be the worst thing possible. "Or I could help."

Jack gets off the couch they were both on and onto his knees in front of Dean. He places his hands on those wide hips hidden by layers of clothing and leans in. He rubs his face down his clothed tummy, looking up to see if Dean is okay so far. They've done this before, but it's been years. Dean's expression is one of questioning, but he's not opposed to Jack's actions. Jack then slides his hands, up and under Dean's shirt, pulling it up a little. He kisses a line down the warm fleshy area he's uncovered, his lips meeting Dean's boxers. Jack continues lipsing him 'til he meets the top of his trousers a few centimeters lower. He pauses as his hands and face hover over the zipper. He looks into Dean's eyes, asking permission again. Dean nods.

 Jack's hands take care of the fly, then he mouthes at the fabric around the head of Dean's cock. Dean mewls from the growing intensity, head all the way back and resting on the couch cushions. Seeing how much Dean is enjoying his work, Jack undoes the buttons on Dean's pants and pulls out his cock. He immediately puts the whole thing in his mouth and sucks hard. A slurping sound escapes his mouth, and Dean gasps. "Bloody hell, Jack, when did you get so good at this?"

"You said the same thing last time," Jack pulls off to comment, "and it's still only from 'practicing' with you." Jack smiles and dives in again, bobbing his head up and down on Dean's cock.

This goes on for a minute, before Jack pulls off again. "This isn't working," he states, sounding frustrated. Dean is so hard and was loving seeing Jack suck him off. A look of betrayal flashes through his eyes:  _maybe he doesn't know Jack anymore; it_ has  _been a long time._

But before he can think more on it, Jack is pulling his trousers and pants down more. Dean lifts his butt to help Jack out and is rewarded when Jack's mouth is on his cock again. Jack's hands grab his hips and force his cock to hit the back of Jack's throat, that and having his nose in the musky smell of his friend's pubes causing him to moan around Dean's cock.

Jack speeds up, and if it's not the only blowjob Dean's had in years, he'll be damn sure it's the best. Dean comes with one last swipe of his tongue across the slit, and it sprays all over Jack's face. Jack sits back on his knees and wipes the cum off his face, licking it off his hand seductively while looking Dean in the eyes. As a final nail in Dean's coffin called  _holy fuck, how could I ever get over this guy,_ Jack leans in and cleans the remaining cum off Dean's softening dick with his tongue.

Dean smiles down at Jack. "You could've just used you hands."


End file.
